degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Leia Chang
Born in 1992, and is an 11th Grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary Leia is back at Degrassi and is still going out with Danny. In the season premiere, Leia is seen partying with Holly J. and everyone. She is ready for a new semester filled with drama. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Leia seems to be friends with Holly J. now because Holly J. asks Leia to go shopping with her and Anya. She doesn't go because she already made plans with Danny. Holly J. in the car with Jane is texting Leia, and she is tells Holly J. that she can't make it to In Beat It Part 1 her and Anya seem to be good friends. She is in on the secret that Anya is keeping from Sav. She complains to Anya that she doesn't always want to go to the "Janie and the Studs" practice. Leia tells her that they should Larp while Sav is at practice, she and and her can Larp. Anya feels that it's a brilliant idea. So, Anya tells her about Bolregaurde, and she is the Princess and how cool it is. Leia goes with Anya and finds her love for Larping. When, they get there Leia is nervous to see their art teacher as the Larper. Anya tells her that there's no need to worry because she is a cool teacher. In Beat It Part 2 Leia continues to Larp with Anya. When her and Anya were looking at the pictures from of themselves Larping, they are laughing. Sav walks in and sees them. Leia walks away because she doesn't want to get into their mess. Towards the end of the episode, Leia attends Anya's Larp wedding, which Sav shows up to. In Waiting For A Girl Like You Leia feels that Danny doesn't really care about her anymore and he is slipping away before her eyes. In the morning before school starts Leia started to talk to Danny and he was to interested in hs studies. Leia just goes away and heads to class. After, class she goes to the bathroom and sees Chantay. She confronts Chantay and asks her for some advice for getting Danny to fall all over her again, like he used to. Chantay takes out a magazine titled "Sizzle Magazine". She goes to the dating pages and shows Leia and tells her, "according to Sizzle, if you want your boyfriend to come crawling back to you, you should try breaking up with him and wait until he comes crawling back." Leia is nervous and asks Chantay if she should do it. Chantay tells her she personally doesn't know because it never happened to her and she doesn't know. Leia eventually tries the plan that Chantay gave her and broke up with Danny. Later, that day Danny goes to Chantay and asks her on a small homework date. Chantay asks about Leia and he tells her that she broke up with him earlier that morning. That night at dinner Chantay explains the dilemma to Danny and tells her that she feels really bad. Danny tells her that she has to talk to Leia. Leia arrives at the Dot to talk to Danny. In the end, they conclude that they won't continue their relationship. In Somebody, she talks with Holly J and Jane about babysitting. Leia tells that she can't make it because she has plans. In Innocent When You Dream, Leia mentions about larping with Anya still when she walks into homeroom. When, Anya and Sav are talking about what they did since their recent breakup, Leia sort of interrupts by sharing a text with Anya. Leia explains the text, as "....Wants us to help them slay a dragon in the larping world." Leia and Anya seem sort of excited for this expierence. Season 10 Summary This season Leia is a senior at Degrassi Community School, she leaves halfway through the season. In My Body Is A Cage Part 1, Leia greets Anya who is late for class. Anya is upset that her and Leia aren't assigned as partners. Leia tells Anya that her and Heather Poulette were assigned partners and today she smells like sausage. Leia then goes to sit down, and Anya sits down upset. Later after school Leia goes to Anya's house. They find Anya's mom's wedding ring on the table. Anya tells Leia that her mom never leaves home without her wedding ring. Anya sits down worried, and calls her mom, Leia watchs her friend panic about her mother not answering her phone and not being home, and having her wedding ring on the table. Leia then sits down and tells Anya that the symptoms and signs are true. She tells Anya that she read in Sizzle Magazine that leaving your wedding rings behind, not answering your cell, being quiet at home, coming home late, faking sick, and acting funny are signs of an affair. Leia tells Anya that her mom is having an affair, due to a few things they just noticed. Anya is surprised and upset. Leia is mentioned later on in the episode, it turns out Anya found out that her mom left to have an MRI, and she tells her mom that Leia thought she was having an affair. Anya's mom laughed. In My Body Is A Cage Part 2, Leia and Anya are sitting in an empty classroom. Leia learns that Anya's mom has a very specific type of cancer. She asks Anya if it is noticeable. She also tells her that her Aunt didn't seem to have cancer, but she did. She tells her how she went through chemo, and she lost all of her hair. She surprassed chemo, and regained most of her hair. Anya asks if she survived, but Leia without thinking awkwardly says "but no, she recently just died". Anya looks even more worried. Holly J ten walks in and asks if they don't mind if she interrupts, Leia says no and tells Anya she has to leave and walks out of the classroom.